


The Article

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: And is also mad at Gio, But he still loves Ranvir, But lots of fluff and maybe some spice in 2nd chapter, F/M, Gio is a dumbass, Have some filth as well, I fixed it, Kai loves Ranvir as much as everyone else, Ranvir curses Gio out as is her right, Slight angst because of subject matter, The article makes no sense so have a logical explanation, We all mad at that pr company so, Well more logical than the article
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Aftermath of that article but I made it realistic and fixed it because it was bullshit
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Confrontation

Giovanni flinched as the door to his flat slammed. He turned around, opening his mouth to ask Kai what was his problem but to his shock Ranvir stood there in just an oversized t-shirt and leggings, bringing back memories of the training room, except they were soaked as it was still snowing outside. He was about to ask her what she was doing here without a coat and in the middle of the pandemic but she quickly beat him to it.

“What the actual fuck Giovanni?”Her tone cut through him like a knife as she pulled her phone out and read “There is absolutely no way I’d date Ranvir. No. I am absolutely single.” At the last word Ranvir’s voice cracked and she wiped away a stray tear.

Giovanni stood up and once again attempted to explain himself, “Ranvi, I…”

“Shut the fuck up. There is nothing you can say to make this better. You and your fucking charming accent have done enough damage for one day. I know we weren’t telling the media yet but you’ve managed to dodge the question before. Or is this how you actually feel? Is that it?”

Giovanni looked down at his hand and began nervously playing with his ring.

“Oh that’s fucking lovely, isn’t it? And I thought the worst way to get broken up with was over a text but nope. You do it through a full fucking article,” Ranvir’s volume had dropped to just above a whisper, a sure fire sign she was hurting. Giovanni tried to correct her but once again she cut him off. “So what was it? I was just a bit of fun for you? You just had some weird fantasy about shagging an older woman and I seemed like the perfect candidate? You were frustrated because of lockdown? You thought it’d improve my confidence to win the show?”

Giovanni’s face dropped. He wished she’d let him explain but there was no way she would until she was finished.

“I’m not some fucking toy you can play with, Giovanni Pernice. I…” her voice broke and she was openly crying. “I thought you were better than this. But I guess I was wrong again.”

She turned to leave but nearly walked into Kai who had just gotten back from shopping. He noted the tears staining Ranvir’s cheeks and glared behind her at Giovanni. 

“You can’t drive in this state, Ranvir,” Kai whispered softly. “I know you probably don’t want to be around him at the moment but if your son is taken care of for the night, the flat has another spare room. You don’t have to come out of it all night. I’ll bring you a pizza and some wine or coffee. But I don’t want you driving home like this.”

Ranvir nodded gently and Kai took the keys she was clutching in her hand, “You still have a change of clothes and your laptop in your car at all times, yeah?”

She nodded again and let Kai lead her to the spare room and locked the door behind her.

Giovanni winced as he heard Kai’s footsteps coming back down the hall, knowing he was about to get his ass handed to him. But maybe Kai would let him explain. He was secretly very pleased that Ranvir trusted Kai enough to stay here and how protective Kai had become of her, but Ranvir had that effect on everyone who met her.

“Right, you egotistical twat. You’d better have a good explanation for this one,” Kai sat opposite him on the sofa.

Gio nodded, “The whole call was recorded if you want proof of what I’m saying. Ranvir was never actually brought up. They asked me if I was seeing anyone and I said that I didn’t want to disclose that information and it wasn’t important. It wasn’t even a call for an interview. It was just to the PR thing. They twisted pretty much everything I said. I mean I saw Michelle at the start of Strictly; she was there at mine and Ranvi’s first It Takes Two. And everyone knows how much I love kids.” He was pacing by this point and running his fingers through his hair, speaking in broken English. “Kai, I swear. I promise. I never said anything about dating anyone other than I didn’t want to talk about it.”

The tears rolling down Gio’s cheeks compelled Kai to believe him and he threw Ranvir’s keys at him, “Go and get Ranvir’s stuff out her car and get pizza while you’re at it and expensive wine, preferably her favourite. Where’s this recording? Your laptop? I want to believe you but Ranvir’s gonna want proof but she is a journalist so she should understand the manipulation of words if she has proof that they weren’t your words.”

Giovanni nodded and passed Kai his laptop, “Passcode’s 110877.”

Kai’s head jolted up, “Ranvir’s birthday?”

Gio shrugged before leaving, “I fucking love her, mate.”


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio explains his dumbass actions.

Kai pressed play on the recording of the phone call and his jaw dropped lower the more he heard. The PR woman was clearly flirting with Gio and he kept trying to push it away. As Gio had said to him earlier, when asked about his relationship status, Gio has simply replied that it wasn’t important and he’d rather not discuss it. By the end of the recording, Kai heard a gasp behind him and he turned to find Ranvir stood there. 

“Ranvir?” Kai questioned.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just wondered if you’d mind if I had a shower?” Ranvir replied quickly.

“Of course. You can use Gio’s while he’s out and then you can steal another one of his hoodies. I know you’re mad at him but you like to wear his hoodies so,” Kai smiled warmly at her. 

Ranvir smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Kai. For everything. You’re very sweet.” She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

“Don’t thank me, Ranvir. It’s what friends are for. But you heard the recording. Shout at Gio all you want when he gets back but promise me you’ll hear his explanation first. Don’t throw something this special away over a tabloid,” Kai soothingly rubbed her back during the hug.

Ranvir nodded slightly before disappearing off into the shower. About half an hour after, Gio came back with three bags. Kai looked very confused.

“Right so. I got three bottles of Ranvi’s favourite red one, one of her white since she prefers red but might want white. I also brought two bottles of champagne. I got her an iced coffee as well, caramel apple naturally, it’s her favourite. Three pints of her favourite ice cream. Lots of chocolate bars. Ten bags of haribo, various types. And also a bunch of sunflowers and red roses because she loves that combination. We can order pizza later,” Gio was nearly out of breath by the end. 

Kai raised an eyebrow amusedly, “That all?”

Gio’s face dropped, “Is it not enough? Should I have brought cookies as well?”

Kai laughed, “Gio! I’m teasing. You’re fine. I listened to the recording though. And Ranvir overheard it. She’s just had a shower but I made her promise to hear you out, but I suspect she’s not done shouting.”

Gio nodded and sat down at the kitchen island, looking at Kai expectantly.

“Look. I know that the PR woman was out of line, Gio. But that was a rookie mistake, man. You should have just said you were seeing someone. I swear to God, you had better fire that company before they ruin your image entirely. People are royally pissed with your treatment of Ranvir,” Kai sat down next to him.

Giovanni nodded again, “I have. I did earlier. They’re gone. Fuck them. Trying to ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” His voice began cracking. “Fucking hell, Kai. I’ve fucked everything up. She’s never going to forgive me. Like ever. I’m an idiot, you’re right. I don’t deserve her and she deserves so much better than me. But, man, I fucking love her and I never told her. I love her.”

Gio lay his head in his arms on the kitchen island in front of him and flinched slightly as he felt an all too familiar hand lay on his shoulder.

“And she loves you.”

Gio’s head jolted up and turned to see Ranvir stood next to him in one of his hoodies and a pair of leggings she’d left at his old flat during the show. He grabbed her hand, almost not believing she was there and kissed it gently.

“She’s fucking pissed and you’re not getting off that lightly, mister. But she loves you,” Ranvir rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand.

“I’m gonna go for a late night run, guys. I’ll see you later,” Kai was basically tripping over his feet trying to get out the door.

“Be careful!” Ranvir shouted and Kai smiled back at her before leaving.

Ranvir turned back to Gio and he winced, knowing full well what was about to happen.

“You are a fucking idiot, Giovanni Pernice!,” Ranvir started. “Whether you said those things or not I’d have hoped you’d spent enough time with me to fully grasp the concept of shitty tabloids believing anything. I can’t control you’re actions, I know that. But for the love of God in future please respect me enough to tell me if you’ve made a massive fucking mistake. I cried for three hours after seeing that article. I was trying to figure out how to tell my baby that the only man who’d ever shown any interest in being his dad actually wanted nothing to do with him. I promise you, my darling, we will pull this back and fix this but in future you tell me about things like this.” Ranvir placed her hands on either side of his face. “This is what a relationship is, Giovanni, we tell each other about our mistakes and we deal with them together. My darling, I love you and that will never change.”

After her long speech, she leant forward and kissed him softly. He responded and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could without her being on his lap. After they broke for air, Ranvir sat down next to him and gestured to the island with confusion.

Gio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well…” He passed her the iced coffee and she sipped it happily. “I also didn’t know what alcohol to get so I got three bottles of red, one bottle of white and two bottles of champagne. And then ice cream which I need to put in the freezer.” He got up do so. “Also, I got chocolate and haribo. Oh, and flowers.” He gestured to the vase on the side, which Kai had obviously fixed up for him. 

Ranvir smiled softly, “How could I ever have doubted you?”

“Oh and I also may or may not have brought T a PS5 and you about £50 worth of books from your Goodreads TBR list,” Gio played with the ring on his finger.

“Giovanni! What did I tell you about spending that much money on me?!” Ranvir ran her fingers through her hair.

“Oh hush. I done fucked up so let me apologise correctly,” Giovanni answered as he lifted her up to sit on the island. “And anyway. I’m not done apologising.”

With that he leant forward and kissed her passionately, running his hands under her hoodie to be greeted with her bare skin. In response, Ranvir teasingly bit down on his lower lip causing him to groan into her mouth. Breaking apart from air, Giovanni latched his lips onto her neck, leaving a trail of lovebites down her neck, causing her to moan loudly. Just as he was about to slip his hand into her leggings, Kai came back from his run.

“Oh for fucks sake, guys! The kitchen? Really?” Kai’s exasperated tone drifted over from the door.

“We were just kissing, Kai,” Gio replied. “You’re a grown man. You know what that is, don;t you?”

“Giovanni,” Ranvir slapped him on the chest gently. “Sorry, Kai.”

In response to Gio’s pout, Ranvir muttered into his ear, “Later, my darling.”

Gio beamed and helped her down from the kitchen island, “So. Pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might write the filth so follow this if that's what people want to see.


	3. Apology part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio makes things up to Ranvir

After what felt like many torturous hours to Gio, Kai finally went to bed allowing him to pull Ranvir onto his lap. She’d refused his attempts to go to bed earlier, telling him not to be so rude; he hadn’t wanted to be rude, merely only to finish his apology. Giovanni revelled in the way Ranvir felt curled up on his lap with her head on his chest, having turned Netflix over to some random serial killer documentary that Gio was still slightly confused by the appeal of. After around half an hour of being curled up on Gio’s lap, Ranvir decided to take pity on him and turn the TV off. In response, he looked down hopefully at her.

“Oh come on then. I suppose it is getting late and I have work in the morning,” Ranvir giggled, sliding off his lap.

Gio leapt up and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his bedroom as she laughed. He quickly dropped her on his bed and locked the door, “Kai’s room is down the hall and he sleeps like a brick anyway so.”

Ranvir laughed, “Are you sure we should do this with your best mate in the house?”

Nodding emphatically, he replied “If you’d knew the amount of times, I’d heard him shagging Guila…”

He was cut off by Ranvir’s giggles and her pulling him down onto the bed next to her, “I’m just teasing, darling. I was gonna fuck you in the kitchen so.”

Giovanni smirked and kissed her hard, biting down on her lower lip. Ranvir ran her hands down his chest and pushed him onto his back, straddling him, without breaking their kiss. In response, Gio let his hands slip down to her arse and gripped it tightly, causing her to squeal into his mouth. Breaking their kiss for a moment to allow Gio to pull the hoodie over her head, he sat up readjusting Ranvir so she was straddling his lap and latched his lips onto her neck. 

Moaning softly, Ranvir slowly rolled her hips against Gio causing him to push his hips up into hers, groaning into her neck. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck in retaliation and she gasped loudly and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

“This… This needs to go,” She muttered breathlessly, pulling at his tee.

Gio pulled back from her neck momentarily, allowing her to yank his tee over his head and throw it onto the floor. He gently ran his hands up her sides and pushed her onto her back, placing kisses just below the bottom of her bra. She sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to glance up at her. The sight he was greeted with took his breath away; Ranvir lying with her head pressed back against the pillow, her hair a stark contrast to the white sheets, her eyes closed, her chest heaving and her neck turning a lovely shade of red and purple from the multitude of lovebites. 

He continued his trail of kisses downwards until the band of her leggings stopped him. Gio continued kissing along the expanse of skin above her leggings until he reached her right hip. Playfully, he nipped at her hipbone causing her hips to arch up in surprise. He pushed them back down and bit a little harder to leave a lovebite there matching the ones littered over her neck. Tapping just above this developing lovebite, he signalled for her to lift her hips so he could pull her leggings off, along with her underwear, throwing the offending garments to the floor.

Teasingly, Gio ran his nails gently along the outside of Ranvir’s thigh, causing her legs to part even more. Despite this, he continued just gently running his nails over her thighs while she whimpered in desperation.

“You fucking teasing bastard, Giovanni. I thought you were meant to be apologising.”

Gio smirked, “I am, Princess.”

And with that he began pressing gentle kissing up the inside of her thighs before sliding his hands up to rest on her hips. Pausing slightly, he felt a sharp tug to his hair and he smirked as he glanced up to see a very frustrated Ranvir glaring down at him. 

“Fucking keep smirking you bastard…”

Her words descended in a loud moan as Gio began running his tongue gently over her clit. Her grip on his hair tightened as he began drawing what seemed like nonsensical patterns over her clit with slightly more pressure than before. Her hips arched violently as he slid two fingers deep inside of her. Through her pleasure-hazed mind, she recognised the pattern he was drawing. Was this bastard really writing the word sorry on her fucking clit? Gio smirked and slightly crooked his fingers inside her causing her to arch her back further, her pussy clenching around his fingers.

“Let go for me, Princess,” Gio murmured against her clit and softly grazed his teeth against her clit.

Ranvir pulled at his hair as her orgasm rolled over her. Gio kept gently stroking his fingers inside of her to coax her orgasm to last for as long as possible. He pressed gentle kisses to her hip bone while gazing up at the pleasure-drunk woman lying below him. 

Panting as she came down from her high, Ranvir loosened her grip on his hair and squirmed away from his fingers, which he removed understanding how sensitive she was right now. He wrapped his arms around her as whispered into her ear, “Am I forgiven yet?”

Ranvir smirked and looked up at him, “Not quite.”

Gio leant down and kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of filth coming soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING REFUSE GIOVANNI. You are chatting bullshit and we all know it.
> 
> Also thanks to FallingPetalsGlowingHeart for the idea. Love you <3


End file.
